Durza
by angelpuppygrace
Summary: A love story between Durza and Arya. I do not own any characters or places. Just the plot. Please! REVIEW! If no reviews, will not continue rest of story.
1. Chapter 1

The small boy cried in he corner of his bedroom. HIs mother lay dead a few feet away and his fether was nowhere to be found. He heard a sound and jumped a few feet in the air, afraid the killer had come back for him. A dragon rider, Galbatorix, walked into his room, past all the rubble.  
"Don't be afraid, come with me and all will be well"  
The small boy took the riders hand and walked with him, away from the rubble and his past.

Durza woke up, outraged by memories he thought were gone. Angry he had been the king's slave ever since. He got up to wash his dirty hands though he knew they would stay dirty. As the water hit his hands he looked at his face in the mirror. His red and black hair was greasy and hadn't been washed in years. His face was stretched and tired. His eyes were going gray and he had more scars than he could count. He went to the prisoners cells to rid himself of his anger. In one cell was a girl, about his age. She was an elf. Her blond hair shone brightly at the moment, but that would change after a few days in the cells. She lay on a stone tablet, asleep. He could tell she was cold and hungry. He walked away from the cell. Bound by the king not to help her, bound by the compassionate soul still deep inside him not to hurt her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Arya woke up freezing cold with no food. Galbatorix had ordered her to be starved until she released the whereabouts of the dragon's egg and the person it would hatch to. In that case she would probably starve to death. She tried to turn over but remembered that she was tied down. She would have given anything to get off of the table. The stone was uneven and cutting into her back. Also it was colder than the icicles hanging outside the bars on her window.

Suddenly she heard something outside the window. A man with red and black hair was spinning in circles in the snow. His hair whipped around his face like his black cloak whipped around his body. Even from this far away she could see he was muscular. His eyes were gray, yet she could see a twinkle of bluee when he was spinning in circles and a smile lit up his face. Suddenly, Galbatorix appeared. The man immediatley stopped spinning. The smile and the blue in his eyes dissapeared. Galbatorix yelled at the man and then pulled out a spiked whip from inside his coat. Arya gasped, frozen in horror, as Galbatorix whipped the man over and over again. When Galbatorix was done he left the man lying in the snow. He was bleeding so badly that the snow was turning red. Arya was so upset for the man, tears started to roll down her face.

Durza lay in the snow, slowly turning red from his blood. He could easily heal himself but decided not to. He looked up and saw the girl from the cell staring at him with tears rolling down her face. He was so embarrassed. He got up and then fell down from lack of blood. Now he was angry. He used his magic to heal his wounds and then stormed off to his chambers. 


	3. Durza's LoverFinale

(Earlier while Arya was having her vision)  
Durza didn't know why but he felt an overwhleming desire to save the elfs life. She needed help desperatly. She was sick and he has overheard that if she didn't give over the whereabouts soon enough that he was just going to have her killed before the Varden came looking for her. Galbatorix would never admit it but he was afraid of the Varden and what would happen if they came looking for her. She was a key part in their plan to overtake Galbatorix, her and of course the dragon egg. So Durza went to her cell and unlocked it using a key he stole from Galbatorix's lair. It was the skeleton key and would unlock any door in the whole castle. If Galbatorix knew he had it he would have him killed. He wrapped her in a blanket. She would be outside in the snow for a while so that he could find a way to release his bonds. He picked her up, after removing her chains, and carried her to the barn outside. The good part of the barn was that it was a good protection and no one would find her. The bad part was that there was no floor so she would be freezing cold for a while. He walked back to the castle and tried with all his might to rid himself of his bonds but he could not. Then Galbatorix found him and the skeleton key and had him killed. Unfortunatley, Galabtorix did not know where Arya was either so she died a slow and painful death of hypothermia! The END!

Sorry this is so crappy but I am tired and I don't feel like dragging this story out any longer either. I have decided not to submit any part of a story on here until the WHOLE story is written so sorry. Though I give permission to anyone who wants to to write the rest of this story if they feel like taking on the job. In fact more than one person can do it because it will be interesting to see the different versions. I have only two requests, one that you give me credit for the parts of my story that you choose to use and second that you do NOT end the story as a cliffhanger because I plan on readin them and I HATE cliffhangers! If you take my story upon yourself fine but be fore-warned that if you do not meet those two requests I will report your story for copyright. I expect you respect my wishes as an original fan fiction author(wether you think my stories are good or not). I did not do this for my story Hermione's Secret Rose, because I ended that one the way I want it ended, so this does not count for that story. If anyone has any requests for me to write any other stories or suggestions write them as a review and I will consider it (depending on what it is because I will say right now, I DO NOT write sex scenes!) 


End file.
